salvation_admeliorafandomcom-20200214-history
Drugs in the world of Ad Meliora
Drugs are something that there's pretty much no way to escape. In any society there are going to be drugs of some kind. This especially holds true for the world of Ad Meliora. 'The law and drugs:' In some cities laws are very lax about drugs. In others they are incredibly strict about drug use. The laws for the different cities are set forth by their ruler. Below are the different cities laws on drugs. #Moscovia: All manner of drugs are ILLEGAL and ownership and or usage of it in Moscovia teritory will lead to jail for up to 15 real life day or a fine up to 200.000.000 Zeny depending on the drug. #Payon: Fairy Dust, Berserker Leaf, and Old Toby are all legal #Einbroch: Any kind of drug abuse is looked down upon, but some types of drugs are legally accepted, namely Old Toby. However, trade of drugs such as Fairy Dust, Euphoria and Berserker Leaf are punishable by fines up to 200,000 zeny, and up to two months jailing. Trade, consumption or possession of Madman's Elixir will be fined with 500,000 zeny, three months jailing and an additional six months #Jawaii no restrictions #Rachael: Any kind of drugs are illegal. Ownership and/or usage will be punished with either a fine of 60.000.000 zeny or one week imprisonment. If someone continuously breaks this law, he/she will be banned from Rachel or, in worst case scenarios, executed. 'Madman's Elixir' There is nowhere in the world where Madman's Elixir is legal. Addiction Drugs in Ad Meliora are rated in terms of addictive potential. the scale is from 1-5 with alcohol being a 2 This scale also determines the withdrawal length and symptoms. the higher the number the more severe the withdrawals. the lower the more negligable The drugs: 'Euphoria' Description: Concentrated succubus/incubus pheromones mixed with hallucinogenic herbs Method of consumption: Taken as a pill most of the time, it is however available as a liquid. Addictiveness Rate: 5/5 Effects: sexual euphoria, fairly intense hallucinations if mixed with certain other drugs. Namely, Berserker Leaf. Makes one feel light, and an overall feeling of bliss. Undesirable effects: if used often can cause insanity, it shortens one’s lifespan by putting heavy wear on ones organs, mainly the heart and a lowered immune system. After the high you feel run into the ground and generally sick your results may vary Effect duration: 4-8 hours Over-dosage: more than 4 times in one day Effects of overdose: Heart Failure, Brain Blisters, Comatose state, all of which can lead to death. 'Fairy Dust' Description: The pollen from an illusion flower that's been processed with Ment to create a glimmering white powder much like that that coats a fairy's wings, its effects often don't last long but can last longer the more pure the substance is. Being made from illusion flowers its fairly rare, they can be cultivated but it is an incredibly difficult process that takes years of experience to get down properly. Method of consumption: most of the time it is inhaled as a powder into the nose. It can also be smoked, or packed into wounds for pain relief. Addictiveness Rate: 4/5 Effects: a comfortably numb sensation. a sensation of invincibility and heightened situational awareness. It is a strong pain reliever. Undesirable effects: a sensation of invincibility, nasal infection, sweating palms, dilated pupils, paranoia, nervousness, high blood pressure Effect duration: 20 minutes to an hour Over-dosage: it depends from person to person but the average is 6 doses in the course of an hour Overdose Effects: heart attack, stroke, nervous breakdown, comatose 'Berserker leaf' Description: A special, hallucinogenic leaf found in the fields around Einbroch that cause a heightened adrenalin production. Some of the plants have taken on the pollution in the area they grow in and thus have unsafe levels of toxins. While these are often just agonizing and unpleasant these bad leaves can be fatal. Method of consumption: Eaten. Addictiveness Rate: 3/5 Effects: hallucinations, a slowing of ones perception of time allowing quicker reactions, a general feeling of being light allowing faster and more intense movement Undesirable effects: Nausea, upset stomach, high heart rate, poisoning, sweating blood, hives. Effect duration: 3-6 hours Over-dosage: bad leafs or more than 20 weight a day Overdose effects: Heart attack, ruptured blood vessels, swelling of the brain 'Old Toby' Description: An herb common to most of the known world. It smells sweet and earthy much like mud and berries, Method of consumption: Usually smoked, though can be cooked into foods as a seasoning or simply eaten by itself Addictiveness Rate: 1/4 Effects: a mellowing of the mood, pain relief, and a general Zen-like feeling Undesirable effects: headache, hunger, and in some cases nausea followed by headaches Effect duration:45 minutes - 3hours depending on tollerence Over-dosage: One cannot overdose on old Toby, it would take far too much 'Madman's Elixir' Description: An IMMENSELY dangerous drug that is a hodgepodge of toxic chemicals. This is the pinnacle of drug addiction and dependence. Method of consumption: A purple potion that is drank. The chemicals activate due to contact with the enamel on the teeth. It has no effect if not taken orally. Addictiveness Rate: 5/5 Effects: Hallucinations on a grand scale and an immense amount of spiritual power. Undesirable effects: insanity and some times seizures Effect duration: its effects can last days Over-dosage: can be as low as a single dosage. when taken the player must do a dice roll. If the number is even they are safe if they roll an odd number, they overdose Overdose effects: a dice roll must be performed again. A number between 1 and 2, Induces a complete and permanent lapse of sanity, between 3 and 5 death. Death is not immediate. The drug runs its course for a while before the character suffers a violently painful death and a rolling a 6 induces coma for the course of a week in game. This leads to the characters arrest; the incarceration period is dependent on the city Category:Setting Category:Rules